The months the world stoped turning
by loverhater
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read the story please! It's a story about Harry, Draco and an oc!


Chapter One: Intro/ the trip  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the origional characters J.K.Rawling does and I know that so don't sue ok? Everyone or thing you don't recognize I made so I do own it!  
  
Christina Lupin is Remus Lupin's daughter. She is a fifth year, Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She's Harry Potter's girlfriend, dispite her mother's best effort. Her mom works with Lucius Malfoy and her parents are divorced. All she has of her dad is a mirror that allows her to see where he is at all times. One more thing since Harry is her boyfriend she hates Draco.  
  
A/N: parenthesis= thoughts  
  
POV switch third person  
  
" Hey look Potter's got himself a little girlfriend!" Draco exclaims seated at the Slytherin table exactly adjacent of Harry and his friends. After he says this Christina turns around politely. " Aww Draco how nice of you to notice. It's ok to be jealous Harry is so much hotter then you and who wouldn't want me? Oh you poor thing maybe if you call your daddy he'll buy you a girlfriend!" she replies as the Gryffindor table laughs. " Don't need one already have one!" Draco replies with a smug smirk on his face. " Oh, really and who would that be? your mom!" Hermione says joining the conversation. " Oh good one mi!" Christina says as they high-five. " No! your mom!" Draco says to Chris as the whole Slytherin table says " oow!" " Oh, please that is the lamest comeback ever I mean jeez can't you think of anything better then that!" Christina says standing up. " Chris sit down!" Ron yells from behind her. " No way I've had enough of his mouth. First makin jokes on my dad, then on my friends and now he's insulting my mom!" she yells back. "Chris, Ron's right he's not worth getting in trouble for!" Harry says standing next to her and putting his hand over hers. " Yeah Potter's right for once I'm not worth it! Besides I'm not lying at least that's not what she said last night!" Malfoy replies standing parallel to her. " Oh, god you really need to fire whoever comes up with your insults!" she replies turning to her table. " Yeah you maybe right about me not dating your mom, but at least she actually likes my dad!" he replies as Christina stops dead in her tracks. " What is that supposed to mean?" She says her voice now getting higher. " Well I heard your mom tell my dad that the only reason she ever went out with your dad is because she felt sorry for him! And that he belongs in jail with Serius Black because he's a cold blooded killer!" as he says this he hits the right nerve in Chris's brain so she grabs him by the collar. " That's a lie and you know it! First of all Sirius Black is inoccent and second my father would never kill anyone at least not on perpuse like your dad!" she says this and everyone goes dead quite as she pulls out her wand and is about to turn him into the snake he is. " Did you just say Sirius Black was innocent?" Malfoy askes his voice squeaking. " Chris no!" Harry shouts grabbing her wrist and as he does this Professor Snape bursts into the Great Hall. " What is going on in here? Potter, Malfoy, Lupin what are you three doing out of your seats?" he asks coldy staring down at eachone like he's staring into their souls. " Nothing Professor Snape," they say in unison. " Then sit down!" as he says this the three children go to their seats and as Samantha is about to sit he grabs her arm. " Not you Miss Lupin! You come with me." " Yes, sir!" she replies happily. As she walks by the Slytherin table with Professor Snape she hears Malfoy and his lackies laughing. " Better watchout Potter looks like Professor Snape wants some alone time with your girlfriend!" Draco says when he's sure Professor Snape and Samantha are gone. As he says this Harry becomes infuriated and is about to tackle him. Unfortunetly before he can Professor McGonagall walks in. " Mr.Malfoy I'd like to see you in my office!" she says as she motions for Draco to stand and follow her. " Yes, ma'm," he replies his voice alittle shaky. As he walks out he hears Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh. Professor Snape leads Christina into his office and motions for her to sit down. " Well miss Lupin first of all you're not in trouble!" he says with his usual gloomy voice. " I kind of figured that since you're the one who took me out. But if you don't mind my asking what am I here for?" she knowingly replies. " Well I'm sure you recall that at the beginning of the year I said at the end of the year Professor McGonagall and I would each choose the best student in our seperate classes to send to Italy for the summer?'' he questioningly asks. " Well yeah," she replies. " Congradulations I chose you!" as he says this Christina swears she sees a small smile cross his lips. " Really wow I've always wanted to go to Italy thankyou Professor Snape!" she yells happily rushing over to him and hugging him. " Um," he starts about to push her away then he says " you're welcome!" hugging her back. After he says this they let go of eachother. " So Professor Snape who did Professor McGonagall choose?" she asks excitedly. " I would tell you if I knew but I don't and she doesn't know who I chose either! That's why you have to go to her office now and her choice will come here then we'll both know!" he says motioning her to leave. " Ok, thanks again teach!" she says excitedly as she rushes out the door. " Teach?" he asks himself after she leaves. Meanwhile in Professor McGonagall's office she's telling Malfoy about the same trip. Uh-oh! " So let me see if I got everything I'm not in trouble and I'm going to Italy with whoever Professor Snape chose." Draco says with a big smirk on his face. " Yes Mr.Malfoy that is correct." she replies worridly. " Ok, I'm gonna go to his office now I'll see you later professor and thanks!" he yells as he leaves. " Oh, I hope Severous made a good choice." Professor McGonagall whispers as she waits.  
  
POV switch (Draco)  
  
As Malfoy is walking down the hall he starts fantasising about who professor Snape could have chosen. (I hope it's a girl! Who can resist the Malfoy charm I mean..) he starts to think as he runs into Chris literally. " Watch where you're going Malfoy!" she yells angrilly. " I don't need to you're the one who bumped into me!" he yells back as they both go their seperate ways.  
  
POV switch (Chris)  
  
Now as Chris continues on to McGonagall's office she begins to fantasise as well. ( Oh, I hope she chose Ron, or Hermione! Or even better what if she chose Harry the two of us all alone in Italy for three whole months how romantic! ) she stops thinking about this only when she turns the knob on McGonagall's door.  
  
POV switch third person  
  
" Why hello miss... ?" the Professor starts as she sees Chris " Lupin?" she says shocked. " Hello professor McGonagall!" Christina replies happily as she sits in the same chair Draco sat in. " Is there something you needed dear?" McGonagall asks hoping Chris is not the other student going to Rome. " Professor Snape sent me he said I'm going to Italy with another student of your choice and sent me to find out who it was!" she replies completely oblivious to McGonagall's worriedness. " Oh, well the other student and your traveling companion is Mr..." she starts as she finds it extremely difficult to say his name. At this not resisting her temptation Chris starts splurting out names. " Potter?" " No,'' McGonagall says unhappily. " Weasley?" " No!" " um, Longbottom?" " No, no,no, allow me to finish it's... Mr.Malfoy!" she continues. As she says this Christina sees her life flash before her eyes and can only hear the word 'Malfoy' echo in her ears. " Excuse me professor but I don't think I heard you right I thought you said I was going to Italy with Malfoy." Samantha says praying in her head that there was some mistake. After this McGonagall is hesitant to answer. " No, you heard me right Mr.Malfoy is the other student." as she says this Chris just sits in shock. Meanwhile back in Snape's office Malfoy has just come in. " Hello professor!" Malfoy says happily. For awhile after this Snape just stares at him. " Oh, hello mr.Malfoy am I correct in thinking that you are the other student traveling to Italy?'' he hesitantly asks. " yes, sir!" Malfoy replies happily. " So who am I going with?" " Miss Lupin!" Snape replies. As the words come from his mouth they seem to taunt Malfoy. " That can't be!" he shouts. " I'm afraid it's true Mr.Malfoy, now come along we are to meet them in the study!" Professor Snape replies as he grabs Malfoy's arm and pulls him out the door. About ten minutes later they reach the study. Professor McGonagall and Christina are already waiting there. " Ah, here they are now!" McGonagall says happily as they walk in and Snape closes the door. " Ok, now I have a question." Christina says worriedly. " Yes?'' Snape and McGonagall ask in unison. " Now when you say summer exchange program exactly how long are we talking?" " All three summer months!" they reply knowingly. " Three months." Chris repeats falling into a chair. " So you mean I'm stuck with Lupin all bloody summer?" Malfoy asks angrilly. " Yes, Mr.Malfoy I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you!" McGonagall announces loudly. " Now if you both understand this completely then Professor Snape and I will tell you what you need to do!" Christina and Draco look at eachother angrilly then turn to their professors. " Yes, ma'm," they say sadly in unison. " Good now I will explain to you about trnsportation and what not and Professor Snape will tell you what you are exspected to do!" McGonagall continues on as she and Snape sit in chairs adjacent to their students. This conversation goes on for about three more hours. " Do you understand what you are exspected to do?" Snape asks unhappily. " Yes, sir," they reply equally unhappy. " Good then you two may go!" McGonagall says happily standing up and heading for the door. " Um, Professor one more question!" Chris says standing up and smoothing out her skirt. Which causes Draco to look at her annoyed. " Yes, miss Lupin?" McGonagall asks happily. " You said we are 'taking the train' why can't we just use floom powder and poof there?" she asks pulling out a small pouch and handing it to McGonagall. " Well miss Lupin that is a good idea but it is too dangerous to 'poof' as you say to another country so you and Mr.Malfoy will ride the train!" as she says this Draco starts to laugh quietly at Chris. It takes them about two minutes to get out of the room. Chris and Draco are rushing down the hall angrilly while murmuring angery threats to eachother. " You had better not tell any of your 'friends' to come and visit you one Gryffindor is quite enough!" Draco spits out. " Why would I want to ruin their summers too by making them see you?!" Chris asks infuriated. They continue yelling at eachother until they reach the Slytherin common room. " I geuss I'll see you tommorow!" Draco says through his teeth. " Yeah just don't be late Malfoy!" Chris replies also through her teeth. " Goodnight!" Draco yells angrilly. " Yeah goodnight!" she yells back as she rushes futher down the hall.  
  
POV switch (Draco)  
  
Inside the common room all of the Slytherins rush to Malfoy led by Crabbe and Goyle his over grown, underbrained lackies. " What happened boss?" Crabbe asks exspectantly. " Only the worst thing ever!" Malfoy shouts as he falls into a chair and tells all of them the story. " Wow! That sucks!" Pansy says shocked and jealous of Chris.( It sucks no duh it sucks!) " Yeah! So now I'm stuck going to Italy and spending my entire summer with that bloody bitch!" Draco yells angrilly.  
  
POV switch (Chris)  
  
Meanwhile Chris has just reached the Gryfinndor common room. (Ok, Chris pull yourself together you know if you act upset Ron will have a hell of a time teasing you!) she thinks to herself as she opens the secret door. " Chris!" Harry yells excitedly. " What happened?" Hermione asks grabbing one of her arms. " Yeah did he make you take a pop quiz or weed the entire school?" Ron asks excitedly throwing her into a chair. " No, no nothing like that but worse!" Chris replies unable to control her anger. By now she's surrounded by all the Gryfinndors in the room. " Well what happened?" Ron asks annoyed. " I got my trip to Italy this summer!" she says with a fake smile. " What's so bad about that?" Hermione asks confused. " Yeah Chris you've been wanting that trip all year!" Harry says sitting on the arm of her chair and holding her hand. " It's not the trip! It's who I'm going with!" after Chris said this Ron, Harry, and Hermione tried to think of a person that Chris dispised, and they thought of alot except the worst one. " Well who is it?" Ron finally asks. " Only if you promise not to laugh!" Chris sas very seriously. " Ok, we promise," her three bestfriends say together. " It's ....It's Malfoy!" Chris says throwing her face into Harry's thigh. " ha Mal.. Malfoy" Ron says shocked as he starts to laugh. " That's priceless!" " Ron you promised!" Hermione says annoyed. " I'm sorry Chris it's just that's too good!" Ron says desperately trying to control his laughter. " Oh, no I understand completely Ron!" Sam replies as she takes out her wand and says Pigomus poof Ron's a pig. " oink! Hey oink! change oink me oink back!" Ron tries to yell angrilly. " No! I think I like you better as a pig!" Chris replies angrilly. " It'll be ok Chris it wont be that bad at least you still get to go to Italy." Hermione says trying to sound surportive. " That's true I've always wanted to go to Italy my dad said 'it's great this time of year'." she says as she starts to cry. " Chris please don't cry!" Harry says getting down from the chair and kneeling infront of her. " Easy for you to say you don't have to spend all bloody summer with Malfoy!" she says wiping her eyes. " Yeah but at least you're not stuck with your mom!" he replies happily. " You're right that is a good thing. Alright Ron get ready" Pigomus reversus poof again Ron's normal. " Well thankyou took you long enough!" he yells angrilly. " I'd be careful if I were you Ron I can always turn you back into a pig!" Chris replies not looking at him. " Come on we'll go to the end of year party in the Great Hall you are singing aren't you come on let's go get change!" Hermione says hopefully. " NO, you guys go I'm just gonna stay here and if I'm lucky mabe I can come up with a way out of this!" she replies sadly. " Oh, come on Chris it'll be fun!" " Yeah Chris it's a way to spend your last Malfoy free night if you know what I mean!" Ron adds rushing out the door. " Ok, I'll go simply so I can kill Ron with my bare hands!" Chris yells as she grabs Hermione by the arm and leads her into the girls' room. " I'm glad you're going but I think I'll stay here and get a head start on next years lesson!" Hermione says sadly as she ploops down on her bed. " What?! It's our last party for the summer and you're not gonna go why?" " I don't have anything to wear!" she replies unhappily. " Oh, well that's nothing come on!" Chris says as she pulls Hermione over to her trunk. " What are we doing?" Hermione asks as Chris starts digging through the trunk. " Finding outfit! Duh," she replies pulling out two gorgeus gowns. " Here this ones for you!" she continues handing Hermione a dark blue fairy dress. " Thanks but I couldn't.." Hermione starts as Chris cuts her off. " Of course you can consider it an early Christmas present now go put it on!" Chris replies as she grabs a silver dress that cuts off at the thigh. " Thanks Chris!" she replies hugging her. It takes them about a half an hour to get ready. Then they walk into the common room and all of the boys stop dead in their tracks. Then come the compliments. " Wow! Chris, Hermione you guys look great!" Harry says staring at the both of them. " Yeah!" the rest of the Gryfinndor boys say together drooling. Hermione and Chris smile at eachother then say " Thanks!" Soon after Hermione and Chris emerge from the Grfinndor common room followed closely by all of the boys.  
  
POV switch (Draco)  
  
Meanwhile Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins are coming from the Slytherin common room. Malfoy with Pansy Perkinson ( who's wearing an all red floorlength gown)hanging all over him is not very happy.( I can't believe I have to go to Italy with that bloody Gryfinndor!And I'm stuck with Pansy God that dress looks horrible on her! ) " This is going to be so much fun don't you think Draco?" Pansy asks happily which pulls him out of his thinking. " What oh yeah it's gonna be great!" he replies surprised.The Slytherins walk down the empty hallway and when they finally reach the Great Hall the Gryfinndors are already there. Draco sees Chris walk up to the 'stage'. (Wow! She looks hot no Draco what are you thinking it's Chris! ugh) " Hi everybody how ya'll doing tonight?" Chris asks as she grabs the mic. " Good!" everybody yells. " That's good now before we get this party started the dance commitee president me would like to thank a few people who made this possible!" (Oh God she is so obnocious! but she does look really good in that dress alot better then Pansy! No Draco what are you thinking?) " Ok well first we'd like to thank Professor Dumbledore!" as Chris says this a bunch of Gryfinndor cheerleaders stand up. Chris also happens to be the head of the Grfinndor cheer squad. (Oh God no not their bloody cheerleaders!) " Give me a D.." she shouts. " D" the reply. " Give me a u.." " U" " Give me a m.." " M" " Give me a b..." " B" " Give me a l..." " L" " Give me an e.." " E" " Give me a d..." " D" " Give me an o.." " O" " Give me a r.." " R" " Give me an e" " E" " What's that spell?" " Dumbledore!" " I can't hear you!" " Dumbledore!" " Alittle bit louder!" " Dumbledore yeah!" " Next we'd also like to thank Professor McGonagall! Yeah!" she says as McGonagall stands up. " And the rest of the staff for another great year at Hogwarts! Now that we've thanked everyone let's get this party started yeah! Now the first song you're going to hear is one of my favorite songs it's called Once Upon a time. So every guy grab a girl and let's start having some fun. ''Once upon a ti-me I was yours and you were mine ba-by, Once upon a ti-me I'll see your sweet face again may-be, Once upon a ti-me we were the best of friends,Once upon a ti-me that friendship came to an end, Once upon a ti-me we were so happy together, Once upon a ti-me coudn't ask for an ending better, but that was once upon a time... ( Wow! she sings really good! )he thinks finding that he can't pull away from Chris's enchanting voice. Every good thing comes to an end my fri-end, everything's got to change, cause nothing ever stays the same..., Except once upon a time.., everything new turns old..., everthing old was new..., as long as there's me there's you..., Cause everthing changes except Once...Upon...a...time..." as she finishes everyone claps except of course the people that are too busy making out. " Thanks!" she says in reply to the applause. After this she leaves the stage and other people go and sing.  
  
POV switch (Chris)  
  
" That was amasing Chris!" Harry says happily. " Thanks babe!" she replies as she kisses him on the cheek.(God I'm gonna miss him! and Hermione and Ron and everybody else!) as she thinks this a tear runs down her face then a slow song comes on and she grabs Harry's hand. " Come on let's dance!" " Ok," he barely has time to reply. Then they start dancing with Harry's hands on her hips, her's around his neck and her head leaning on his shoulder trying to hide her tears.  
  
POV switch (Draco)  
  
Soon after they start dancing they catch Malfoy's eye. " Oh, god they're so disgusting I mean really get a bloody room!" he whispers to himself. Even though on the outside he couldn't be more him on the inside he can't help but want to be Harry. " Come on Malfoy let's dance!" Pansy says noticing how he's staring at Sam and Harry. Before he can even say no she grabs his arm and leads him to the floor. They dance next to Harry and Sam.(I can't believe Potter gets that and I'm stuck with her!)  
  
POV switch third person  
  
When the song ends Harry moves to let go of Chris but she keeps her hold on him. " Chris what are you doing we gotta let go the song's over," Harry whispers into her soft blonde hair. " No, Harry don't let go don't ever let go!" she whispers back into his shoulder. " Ok," he replies as he continues holding her. They dance there until the end of the dance. They're holding eachother so close they don't even realize that the music has ended. Infact Ron is about to walk over to them and tell them to leave but Hermione stops him. " What are you doing?" he asks confused. " Ron just let them dance!" she replies sweetl. " But.." " Come on Ron I'll fix you a cocoa." she says cutting him off as she drags him to the Gryfinndor common room.  
  
POV switch (Draco)  
  
Before he leaves Malfoy catches another glance at Chris and Harry.(I can't believe the've been in that lock the wole bloody night and nobody said anything!) " Come along Mr.Malfoy you have a big day ahead of you." Snape says gloomily as he leads him out the door. " Yes, sir but shouldn't you tend to Potter and Lupin you'll have a harder time tearing them away!" he says with a small smirk knowing he has just ruined Harry's fun. " Like usual Mr.Malfoy you should mind our own buisness, but if you must know Professor McGonagall is seeing to them." Snape says as they reach the Grfinndor common room.  
  
POV switch third person  
  
" Miss Lupin, Mr.Potter I know you have to say goodbye tomorrow and won't see eachother till next year but you do need sleep!" McGonagall says as politely as possible. " Ok, professor sorry!" Sam replies as she lets Harry go for the first time. " Goodnight!" McGonagall says as Harry and Sam walk out the Great Hall entrance. " Goodnight they reply as the two of them walk down the hall ar around eachother's waist and laughing. " I don't want to go!" Sam says leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk. " Well I don't want ou to go either but you've been working too hard this year to give up this trip because of Malfoy!" he replies leaning his head on hers. " It's not just him I'm going to miss you, Hermione, and Ron terribly!" she says sadly. " Well maybe not Ron!" she continues jokingly. '' We're gonna miss you too especially me! But it'll be ok we'll right you and no matter where you are Hedgewig will find you!" he replies as they reach Gryfinndor common room. The walk in and the room is completel empty. " I geuss everbody's already asleep!" Sam says a bit releaved. " Good I'm glad that means a few more moments alone!" Harry says happily as he pulls her closer to him." Ron made a good point earlier! About the whole last night without Malfoy!" " Oh he did did he? Do I detect a hint of fear mr.Potter!" " maybe," he says as they get closer together. " Oh, really,'' she says questioningly as she kisses him. " Now you tell me was that real?" " Very much!" he replies as they go into their own rooms. 


End file.
